Internet Protocol (IP) version six (IPv6) is being introduced for various access technologies such as Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), Fiber to the Home (FTTH) over Ethernet based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 standard, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) based on IEEE 802.11 standard, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) based on IEEE 802.16 standard, 3GPP based on Long Term Evolution (LTE) Radio Access Network (RAN), and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) RAN. A proxy mobile IPv6 (PMIPv6) protocol allows a mobile node (MN) to avoid handling its own mobility management. Instead, the mobility management of the mobile device can be handled by a mobile access gateway (MAG) and/or a local mobility anchor (LMA), e.g. in the access network. However, specific mechanisms for IPv6 to meet some technology requirements have not yet been developed. For example, the MAG is not configured to support multicast routing to support IP multicast applications for mobile users. Multicast routing is needed to provide IP wireless broadband services, such as mobile IP television (IPTV), point-to-multipoint push-to-talk applications, content broadcasting and streaming, video conferencing, multiplayer gaming, mobile chatting or messaging, group file transfer, and other similar applications.